Dirty Harry
Dirty Harry es el tercer sencillo de Demon Days, y quinta canción del mencionado album, y viene con la colaboración de los Niños de el Coro de San Fernández y el proclamado Bootie Brown. Desarrollo Dirty Harry fue el primer lanzamiento de la fase 2 de Gorillaz, pues su aparición se remonta a un vinilo de etiqueta blanca de promoción, sin nombre de banda ni de discográfica, (número de catálogo "KONG01"), en enero de 2005. Las copias iniciales fueron distribuidas por Reino Unido, pero en febrero se hicieron camino hacia los Estados Unidos. El vinilo no llevaba el nombre "Gorillaz" o nada similar a ello. El tema fue más tarde seleccionado para ser el tercer single de Demon Days, y tuvo un lanzamiento oficial internacional en Europa y Japón. Los temas extra en el lanzamiento fueron decepcionantes, debido a que los fans más acérrimos ya habían conseguido todos los temas, excepto dos en promos, imports, y por transmisiones de radio, etc. Una versión temprana de lo que sería "Dirty Harry" apareció en el álbum en solitario "Democrazy" de Damon Albarn, del 2003 bajo el título "I Need a Gun". Video Se deduce que 2D estuvo en una misión de rescate de niños en la guerra y, debido a las fallas mecánicas del helicóptero en el que viajaban, quedan varados en el caluroso desierto. Más tarde, 2D dispara una pistola de bengalas para avisar al resto donde estaba. Murdoc, Noodle, y Russel van en un remolque a rescatarlos. Mientras espera a los demás, 2D mira a los niños preocupados, así que saca un teclado y anima a los niños cantando. Más tarde aparece Bootie Brown para hacer hacer unas cuantas rimas. Al final del vídeo todos suben al remolque para regresar a casa, pero cuando iban a salir el remolque empieza a fallar y quedan varados de nuevo. Curiosidades * El vídeo ofrece una referencia a la película "Napoleon Dynamite" (una película que 2D admira) cuando 2D hace que sus manos se asemejan al vuelo de un pájaro. *El casco que aparece en la cubierta y el cartel para el vídeo (véase en la sección del cine del website de Gorillaz) es idéntico al cartel de la película "Fullmetal Jacket", haciendo alusión a que el álbum sigue una historia como la película. *Dirty Harry además es una película de 1971 dirigida por Don Siegel, protagonizada por Clint Eastwood, cuyo nombre fue usado para un single anterior de la banda. *La letra de la canción contiene el verso "The war is over so says the speaker with the flight suit on" (La guerra acabó, o así lo dice el altavoz con el traje de aviación.), referenciando el discurso televisado de "Misión Cumplida" de George W. Bush. Letra I need a gun to keep myself from harm The poor people are burning in the sun But they ain't got a chance They ain't got a chance I need a gun 'Cause all I do is dance 'Cause all I do is dance I need a gun to keep myself from harm The poor people are burning in the sun But they ain't got a chance They ain't got a chance I need a gun 'Cause all I do is dance 'Cause all I do is dance In my backpack I got my act right In case you act quite difficult And your resolve weaken With anger and discontent Some are seeking and searching like Nimoy I'm a peace-loving decoy Ready for retaliation I change the whole occasion to a pine box six-under Impulsive don't ask why or wonder Orders given to me is: strike and I'm thunder with lightning fast reflexes on constant alert from the constant hurt that seems limitless with no dropping pressure Seems like everybody's out to test ya 'Til they see your break You can't conceal the hate That consumes you I'm the reason why you fill up your Isuzu Chill with your old lady at the tilt I got a 90 days visit And I'm filled with guilt From things that I've seen Your water's from a bottle mine's from a canteen At night I hear the shots Ring so I'm a light sleeper The cost of life, it seems to get cheaper out in the desert with my street sweeper The war is over So said the speaker with the flight suit on Maybe to him I'm just a pawn So he can advance Remember when I used to dance Man, all I want to do is dance (Dance!) (Dance!) (Dance!) I need a gun to keep myself from harm Galería Lista de reproduccion *'Inglaterra CD1' #"Dirty Harry" - 3:47 #"All Alone" (En vivo) *'Inglaterra CD2' #"Dirty Harry" - 3:47 #"Hongkongaton" - 3:34 #"Dirty Harry" (Chopper remix) *'Promocional' #"Dirty Harry" - 3:47 *'Australia' #"Dirty Harry" - 3:47 #"Hongkongaton" - 3:34 #"Dirty Harry" (Chopper remix) #"Dirty Harry" (video) - 4:56 #"Dirty Harry" (animatic) #"Dirty Harry" (instrumental) - 3:47 *'DVD' #"Dirty Harry" (Video) - 4:56 #"Murdoc Is God" - 2:26 #"Dirty Harry" (*Animatic con Instrumental) *'Japon' #"Dirty Harry" - 3:47 #"All Alone" (live) #"Hongkongaton" - 3:34 #"Dirty Harry" (Chopper remix) #"Dirty Harry" (video) - 4:56 *'iTunes EP' #"Dirty Harry" (video) - 4:56 #"Dirty Harry" (En vivo desde Harlem) #"Highway (Under Construction)" - 4:20 #"Hongkongaton" - 3:34 Charts Categoría:Canciones Categoría:Sencillos Categoría:Demon Days